New World, New Beth
by EthanDalton96
Summary: With the world changing around her, Beth learns more about herself, and finds comfort from an unexpected source... Heavy smut Beth/Rosita femlash. Originally intended as a one-shot, but open to writing more chapters if people are interested.


Beth Greene tentatively stepped out from the edge of the tree line, gripping her knife firmly as she looked around for any dangers. The group had been holed up at the country club for a few weeks without any major incidents, but Maggie was always reminding her to be alert all the time. Her sister had also told her never to go out on her own, but this was something Beth couldn't do with someone watching her.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, Beth pulled off her boots and socks, and let the water lap at her toes. She took a deep breath, plucking up the courage to do what she had been daring herself to do for weeks.

Her secluded, religious upbringing had made her a very modest girl, but ever since they had been forced to abandon the farm, Beth had done things that she had never thought she could do. Her father's horrific death had traumatized Beth terribly, but she had found that she had a new lease on life, no one telling her what she could and could not do. Daryl had found the lake the day they had moved into their new lodgings, and Beth had been looking for a moment to be alone beside it ever since, but in vain.

Until today. Most of the group had ventured out on supply runs, which had allowed Beth an opportunity to slip away from Maggie, Eugene, Judith and Rosita unnoticed.

Knowing that if she didn't do it now she never would, Beth pulled her t-shirt over her head in one swift movement, and let out a gasp as the cool evening air made contact with her pale skin. Aware that she was partially exposed, Beth pulled off her jeans, leaving her in just her underwear.

Shaking with both fear and excitement, the young blonde let her underwear fall to the ground, before she splashed forward into the lake.

Despite it being the late summer, the water was still cold; but it had been so long since Beth had been swimming that she didn't care. Beth was an advanced swimmer; she had been well tutored at school and had been one of the best in her class. But she had never been swimming stark naked. Floating on her back and looking up at the setting sun, Beth felt at peace. They had lost so many friends recently and been faced with many dangers, but Beth felt detached from the world as the water cleansed her body.

Righting herself, Beth washed ingrained dirt and fresh walker blood from her pale skin. Briefly sinking below the water, she quickly emerged and began cleaning her long, yellow hair. But before she could finish, a familiar voice echoed from the bank.

"You know; you really shouldn't come out here all by yourself."

Beth screamed and spun around, making sure her pale chest was hidden underneath the water. Rosita Espinosa was stood at the water's edge, her handguns holstered at her hips, her khaki hat on her head, her dark hair tied in two bunches flowing over either shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, Rosita!" Beth yelled, turning scarlet. "Go away! I'm…I'm not wearing anything!"

"Yeah, I guessed that," Rosita responded with a smirk, sifting through Beth's abandoned clothing with her toes.

"Just…just go away, please!" Beth pleaded, turning away from her companion. But instead of leaving, the Latino woman laughed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about; you're a very attractive woman. Besides; there's enough room in there for both of us."

And before the 18-year-old could protest, Rosita began stripping off. Bending down, she removed her boots and socks, took off her holsters and discarded her hat. Not wanting to waste any time, Rosita shed her jacket, crop top, and shorts. Smiling to herself, she reached behind her back and unfastened her bra. After allowing it to fall to the ground, Rosita slipped out of her final garment of clothing and followed her younger companion into the water.

Beth had faced the other direction throughout Rosita's disrobing, and swam away from her as the latter joined her in the water. The sun was disappearing behind the tree line, and Beth shivered with cold and began to regret her adventure. What a stupid idea it had been, someone had been bound to run into her; and now here she was, mortified to be have been seen naked in public.

"Beth, you look really cold, are you OK?" Rosita asked as she approached.

"Leave me alone!" Beth demanded through chattering teeth, trying and failing to wash her hair one handed while she continued to shield her chest with the other.

"Beth, come here-"

"No!

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable, but you look really cold! At least let me wash your hair for you."

After being granted consent, Rosita ran her smooth hands through the blonde locks, washing away the grime and inhaling the sweet coconut aroma that Beth had applied to it.

Rosita had been very adventurous in her youth, with both boys and girls. Her opportunities for sexual encounters had diminished when she joined the army, and then plummeted once the apocalypse started. But since laying eyes on Beth for the first time, Rosita had struggled to take her eyes off her. The solider had never made advances because Beth was still young, and had been unsure how Hershel and Maggie would react if she tried anything. But finding Beth bathing naked in a secluded forest had been too good an opportunity to pass up.

"I don't blame you, you know; coming out here to get away from it all. We hardly get any time to ourselves anymore."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't the only reason I came out here," Beth responded, closing her eyes and enjoying Rosita's massaging touch. "I've actually never…been…skinny dipping…before."

"No?" Rosita chuckled. "What do you think of it?"

Beth had always considered herself to be heterosexual, as before this moment she had never found a woman attractive in that way. But with a completely naked and wet Rosita Espinosa within touching distance, the blonde girl realised that she may have been turning a blind eye to her deep-seated lesbian urges.

"It's a bit scary, to be honest! But…I want to stay in here a bit longer."

Slowly dropping her arms, Beth turned to face her companion, and looked into those perfect brown eyes on that wet, tanned face. Treading water, Beth was unsure how to proceed.

"Would you mind untying my hair?" Rosita asked, and Beth obliged, reaching up and pulling the Latino's hair free, who shook it out behind her and let it flow down her back.

Cupping Beth's face in her hands, Rosita kissed her passionately on the mouth, Beth running her hands through the other's soft locks. The older woman released a moan as Beth kissed her way down Rosita's jawline and her neck. In reply, the soldier ran her hands up the young girl's back and down her torso, massaging her B-cup breasts.

"Oh my…yes!" the Latino cried, "don't stop!"

The 25-year-old moved one hand down to between her companion's legs, which caused the latter to pull away.

"Wait. I've…er…never done…you know…"

Rosita kissed Beth again and whispered: "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Beth smiled at her in reply and groped one of Rosita's breasts.

"I never said I didn't want to…I just said I never have."

Without preamble, the Latino pressed herself closer to Beth than she had before, and the two of them explored the others' mouths with their tongues. Rosita swiftly inserted two fingers into her friend moving them in slow circles, and smiled when the blonde let out a low moan. The former increased her speed, and the girl dug her nails deeply into that flawless dark skin, craving more of the bliss she was experiencing for the first ever time in her life.

Rosita pushed another finger inside and dug even deeper, and Beth had to drive a fist hard into her mouth to stifle a moan and avoid alerting the rest of the group.

"R-Rosita…keep…OH!" Beth cried out in joy as she climaxed, Rosita extricating herself after a few more seconds. Rosita washed her hand clean as the blonde caught her breath.

"So…what did you think of your first time?"

"That was…amazing!" Beth panted. "Is it always like that?"

"Every time," her friend laughed.

The sun was just a sliver above the trees now, and as the temperature continued to drop, Beth thought it was high time they returned to the group, lest their absence became obvious. The one problem was that Rosita would see her pale, nude form; despite their recent sexual encounter, Beth was still not comfortable having her body on display to her. Not yet, anyway.

"Ok, I'm…er…getting out now. Would you mind turning away?"

Smiling to herself, Rosita obliged without comment. Making doubly sure that Rosita's eyes were averted, Beth swam for the shore as quickly as possible, scampered out of the water and rapidly threw on her clothes, shivering as the cold air assaulted her damp skin.

"OK!" the 18-year-old called, "you can turn around now!"

While Beth had felt very awkward as Rosita had stripped off, the former could not tear her eyes away as the latter emerged from the lake, shaking water droplets from her raven hair. After kissing Beth lightly on the lips, Rosita reached for her clothes, but a small hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait. There's something else I want to try."

Beth pushed Rosita forcefully against the trunk of a tree, and the pair of them locked lips. The younger woman soon dropped her mouth to the Latino's jaw and neck, before eventually latching onto her right breast. The soldier's breath caught in her throat, as Beth ran one small hand up the inside of her damp thigh, toying with her entrance. She felt herself building inside more and more as the blonde continued to pass a finger over her slit without entering; it was driving her insane!

"Please, Beth! Fuck me!"

"I'm just…not sure if I'm doing it right…"

Annoyed, Rosita tossed her head back and looked her friend directly in the eyes.

"Trust me, Beth, you're doing brilliantly. Now please, _please_ , can you fuck me?"

Growing in confidence, Beth thrusted two fingers deep inside Rosita, who cried out in ecstasy. As the blonde continued to ravage her, Rosita deftly threw her legs around the former's waist; the two of them were forced to press closer together on the tree trunk so that the 25-year-old could remain upright.

"Be-oh fuck…yes, _yes_ , YES!" Rosita shouted as she dug her nails into Beth's back. The former howled with delight as the latter introduced another finger, and penetrated further still.

A shiver ran through the body of Rosita Espinosa as her breath caught, her eyes widened, and she felt long-sought release. Ejaculate flooded onto Beth's hand as the Latino hugged her tightly from her elevated position, shivering because of the pleasure, but also the chill in the air.

Beth set Rosita back down on the ground as she withdrew her hand, and the latter began dressing.

"Have you really never done that before?" Rosita asked as she secured her bra over her C-cup breasts. She had been with many people countless times, but she had never experienced pleasure on that scale before.

"N-no, never." Beth continued to stare as Rosita pulled on her clothes; she could feel herself becoming wet as she gazed at those dark, slender legs.

"Well, that's unfortunate," the solider responded, still slightly out of breath.

"How so?"

"You're going to have a tough time beating that next time."

 **This is my first femlash, so go easy in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want more.**


End file.
